


Holding Hands

by evanpoters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanpoters/pseuds/evanpoters
Summary: Draco and Hermione hold hands through the years.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! This was written and posted years ago on tumblr. English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any errors you might find! Hit me up so I can correct them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of these characters, settings or original story.

 

The first time Draco and Hermione held hands was in Hogwarts. It was their last year, soon after the end of the war. The school was trying to go back to normal. They weren’t friends - yet. Hermione had found him in a corner of the library at the start of the term and, for some reason, she sat with him. He didn’t protest and she kept doing this every night from then on. She felt alone, he felt isolated, they kind of understood each other.

Hermione hadn’t seen him in three days, which was the same amount since Lucius Malfoy made the head’s news on the Daily Prophet - a picture of him accompanied by the word “murdered”.  She saw Draco again on the fourth day, during class, with his head hanging low and more alone than ever. She would’ve sat beside him if she arrived sooner, but now she’d have to wait.

He wasn’t at the library that night.  Fortunaly, she knew where he could be and easily found him, his silhouette sitting next to the lake.

Quietly, she sat beside him, avoiding his face. Draco wasn’t crying now, but she noticed all the signs. She felt a knot forming in her throat and a desperately need to hug him. Their relationship didn’t consist in any intimacies, though, and for this reason Hermione put her hand at the top of his and he squeezed it a bit in response.

_I’m with you._

The second time only happened after a year, when Draco bravely invited her to an afternoon at the Manor. She had recently ended an embarrassing try at relationship with Ron, which still made her sad. But Draco had promised her he would teach her how to fly and this was the perfect opportunity.

The two of them were outside, the broom gliding in front of Draco while Hermione tried not to fall. She was gripping tight at his shoulder, gathering courage to go up. She could see feel him chuckling slightly of the situation, which made her let go of him harder then intended.

Her scream got stuck in her mouth as Draco held her hand and pulled her to the ground. She took a deep breath, then slapped him lightly with her other hand.

_I’m still here._

The third time was hot and dark. Hermione never thought it possible to feel that much of heat without exploding. She breathed with effort, her heart skipping a beat every time her skin and Draco’s made contact. His lips were running down her neck, his hands were on her hips, legs, back, slowly making his way everywhere, while she shivered with the expectation.

Hermione gave up control and pulled him closer, sliding her fingers through his hair, her nails leaving marks at his shoulder, encouraged by every moan. Something inside of her stirred and screamed for more. She pushed him to the bed, grounding him with her legs while their mouths had fun with each other. She could sense Draco smiling under her, while he intertwined their fingers and kissed her fiercely.

_I’m staying here._

The last time was long after. Hermione’s skin was old, wrinkled and cold. Next to her coffin stand what was left of her family – her daughter, her son and Draco. He had rimmed red eyes that didn’t let any tear get out.

He squeezed her hand, the one with the wedding ring, between his own and leaned his forehead against it, letting the memories of their whole life together crush him behind his eyes.

_I will find you again._


End file.
